Im Not Your Replacement
by CarterShay
Summary: Max finds herself being used as a replacement for her cousin Maya. Will Fang his mistakes befor ehe looses Max for good like he did Maya?
1. Different Place, Same Crap

Chapter one

Different Place, Same Crap

Max POV

My name is Maximum Martinez, but I go by the name Max. I am sixteen years old, and I have three siblings who are Ella(14), Monique(14), and Aaron(8). We just moved into a new house here in Arizona. The only good thing about living here in Arizona is the weather is hot all year round. I hate the cold.

"Maximum Martinez! You get your butt up now! You can't be late for your first day at your new school!" mom, Valencia, yelled from downstairs. I crawled out of bed grumbling and moaning about how much of a waste it was to spend such a nice day like this at a stupid school. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a black tank top to match my black converse. In a rush I threw on and ran downstairs to see that my three little sibling were on the couch waiting for me to take them to school. The school is only about a seven minute drive from the house, but we have to stop off at the elementary school first to drop Aaron -also known as Ari by family and friends- off.

From the elementary school it was only a three minute drive to the high school. This is Ella and Monique, or as I call her Nudge's first year of high school. We got told before hand that this school has three other sets of twins, that way Ella and Nude would not be a big deal. All three of us walked into the high school and into the office to get our schedules and a map of the school.

"Ah, the Martinez girls Maximum, Ella, and Monique. Your schedules are right here. Maximum to help show you around we assigned you a buddy, James, but he wont do it without his twin so Nicolas here will accompany the two of you." The women behind the desk said. I looked over at the two boys she motioned to. James was lean and lanky. He had messy strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing khaki shorts with a olive green polo and black Nike's. Nickolas was the opposite of James almost. He had the same messed up hair, but his was black, just like his eyes. He had on a plain black shirt with the same khaki shorts as James on. He was wearing black converse just like me. I looked back at the person behind the desk when she started to talk again.

"Now Ella and Monique, to show you around we have a nice young girl named Maya." My head snapped up at the name. I knew my cousin lived around here, but I didn't think she went here. Maya walked in wearing a grey shirt with short shorts and grey converse. Maya and I could be twins if it wasn't for two reasons. First we don't have the same mother. Second she is a year younger then me.

After our little family reunion all six of us walked out of the office. I said goodbye to my younger family members and turned to look at the two boys.

"So Maximum what class do you have first?" James asked.

"First, it's Max none of this Maximum bull crap. Second I have algebra 2 first." I said giving them a glare. James held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok. Just Max then. Well me and Fang have that class first also." James said with his thumb pointing at Nickolas. So people call Nickolas, Fang. I wonder why.

"Fang?" I gave them a quizzical look.

"Yeah he's Fang, because he use to bite when he was little and I'm Iggy. I got that name because when out little sister was a toddler she tried to say ' that's my brother and he's icky' but instead she said 'that me broder an he iggy.' The name just kind of stuck." Iggy clarified for me. We then headed off to math class.

After math Iggy and Fang showed me where my locker is located.

"This is cool. You are only a few spaces down from me and Fang." Iggy smiled. I'm starting to think that he is the one that does most of the talking out of the two. Just as I was about to shut my locker Fang tapped Iggy on the shoulder and nodded his head to a couple of red heads. Iggy nodded at him, and Fang was gone, heading the opposite way the red headed girls were.

"He doesn't say much does he?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. He's more of the suffer in silence type." Iggy shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, which really it wasn't.

"So what's with Fang and the red heads?" I asked nodding towards the girls that are heading towards us.

"Oh, that's Lissa and Brigid. The other pair of twins that are in our grade. They have a big crush on Fang, but of course like with any other girl he doesn't return the feelings." Iggy said leading me down the hall after he noticed Lissa and Brigid heading towards us.

I found out that I have Chemistry the same time as Iggy and Fang, but only Fang is in my class because Iggy is in advanced chemistry. Fang turned out to be my lab partner. What a silent year this was going to be. After chemistry I had a social studies class with both Fang and Iggy. I also learned that Lissa and Brigid are in there along with the last set of twins that I just met. Their names are Sam and Dylan. They look the same except Dylan has blonde hair instead of brown hair like Sam. I also learned they are juniors.

After that class I had to say goodbye to Iggy and Fang because unlike them I'm in Spanish 3. I found that Dylan and Sam are also in this class. In fact I sit right between them.

"So you must be Max." Dylan said turning around in his seat. His blue eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah I guess I am." was my clever come back. I didn't really talk to them that much more because the teacher was like a freaking drill sargent. After Spanish I have health class were Fang and Iggy rejoined me. As soon as health was over we had a thirty minute study hall. I think this will be my favorite class because, Ella ,Nudge, Fang, Iggy, Sam, Dylan, Lissa, and Brigid are in here with me and that's it. After study hall is lunch. It is only thirty minutes long also.

At lunch I sat with Ella, Nudge, Maya, Iggy, Fang, And some of their friends who I found out to be called Holden, Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Tess. Ella, Maya, Nudge, Iggy, and Tess sat on one side of the over size booth meaning I had to sit with Fang, Ratchet, Star, and Kate. Holden was sitting at the end that wasn't pressed against a wall. I found myself being placed between the wall and Mr. Mute.

"You know Fang if you finally decided to get a girlfriend you could ask anyone, you didn't have to trap poor Max." Maya said looking annoyed at Fang.

"Do you mean like you?" Fang sneered his answer. That's when a thought hit me. This must be the Nickolas Ride that Maya went out with for about two years until the beginning of this year when she broke up with him to go out with a guy named Nico Harris who goes to a different school. I felt slightly uncomfortable being there after that.

After lunch Fang and I have advances English 10 while Iggy has regular English. I found out that I came in halfway though the book Oedipus Rex: The King and soon we will be doing The Lord of the Flies. After English it was time for my last period of the day. I had Biology 2 with Sam and Dylan, while Fang and Iggy have strength class.

"So Max how's your first day here going?" Dylan asked thumbing his black and white Tony Hawk shorts.

"The same as another day." I said finally really looking the twins over. Sam was average height with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He had tan skin just like everybody else around here. He was wearing blue and white Tony Hawk shorts with a blue shirt that had white lettering on it. His shoes where white basketball shoes. Dylan has the same crystal blue eyes and tan skin as Sam. His hair though, like I mentioned earlier, is blonde. With his black and white Tony Hawk shorts he was wearing a black shirt with white lettering. He had on black socks with white adiada sports sandals. So these twins must be big jocks.

After school I met Ella and Nudge outside. About the same time they came out the door so did Iggy and Fang. Iggy saw me and started dragging Fang over here.

"So your first day wasn't terrible was it?" He asked smiling.

"Sorry I have to go and pick up my little brother. I said opening my car door so I can get in.

"Hey me and Fang have to go and pick up our little brother and sister too. Maybe we can all hang out at the park behind the school afterwards." Iggy got excited. I just nodded my head and got in the car followed by Ella and Nudge. While pulling out of the school parking lot I noticed Fang and Iggy get in their car and follow me out. Get ready Ari, it looks like you have a play date.


	2. Afternoon at the park

**Chapter two**

**Afternoon at the park**

**Max POV**

So I found out that Iggy and Fang have a n eight year old little brother named Zephyr, but is called Gazzy or the Gasman. They also have a seven year old sister named Angelica, but they call her Angel for short. Iggy said that name fits her most of the time. It also seems that Ari and Gazzy ( who I recently found out was given that name because he can be deadly when he lets one rip) became friends during school because they have the same teacher.

That left me sitting on the swings, barely pushing myself, while watching Ari play with Gazzy and Angel on the slides, Nudge and Ella on the titter totter, and Fang and Iggy talking in the play house thing. I was slightly wondering what Iggy was going on about over there.

**Iggy POV**

I drug Fang over to the play house to talk about today.

"So Fang what do you think about Max?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. He just shrugged. "So you don't think she's cute?" I asked, because Max is kind of cute. Again he just shrugged. "I like that Ella girl though. She's probably way better than Max." I tried to get a reaction out of Fang. All he did was just stare blankly at me. He didn't even shrug. "Okay Mr. Mute I take that as you don't agree. Well you can have Max then and we'll both have girlfriends." I told him seriously. Fang gave a half hearted laugh and on side of his mouth moved up into a half smile. "I'm guessing you agree then." I smiled at my brother.

**Max POV**

I conveniently aborted my line of sight when I saw Fang and Iggy heading back my way. Iggy had a lopsided grin on his face while Fang was emotionless.

"Hey Maxi does your sister have a boyfriend?" Iggy asked standing next to me.

"First of all I told you it's just Max, and no neither of my sisters have boyfriends. We just moved here remember." I growled at Iggy. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Fang had a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, Sgt. Just Max, Sir!" Iggy joked causing Fang to smirk again and me to glare at him. I turned to look at Fang.

"Does he have a death wish or something?" I growled. By now Fang's face was emotionless and he didn't make the effort to talk, but instead shrugged. Of course he did. What else should I expect from Mr. Mute.

"Wait! Why were you even asking if my sister has a boyfriend?" I asked spinning around to face Iggy. His face got red as he smiled nervously shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh no, one mute person is enough. You speak now!" I yelled at Iggy.

"Ok ok." Iggy rushed holding his hands up in surrender, "No reason. I certainly thinking that Ella was cute and that I should go out with her and Fang should go out with you." Iggy smiled at the end of it. Fang looked at Iggy as if he was nuts. I'm sure that my face looked about the same.

"Yup, no reason at all." I laughed walking over to see what trouble Ari was probably getting into.

**Fang POV**

"I can't believe that I really had no reason for asking!" Iggy was laughing his head off.

"Yeah because you gave her no reason to believe different." I said sarcastically. Sometimes I think that Iggy really isn't my twin and that my real twin is out there somewhere, because they were switched at birth, but no I have an idgit as a twin. The idgit then decided to ditch me and go hang out with Ella and Nudge. He was standing in the center of the titter tatter trying to make it even. Good if he falls off of that and cracks his head open I am not calling 911 for him.

"Uh Fang." I snapped my head up. Max was standing in front of me with her little brother by her side.

"Could you take Ari to the restroom. I would but he refused to go to the ladies room when you or Iggy could take him." Max asked me. I looked over at Iggy again and sighed knowing that it would be a better choice if I took Ari instead of Iggy. While we were in there I swear that that kid was trying to play twenty questions with me.

"So do you like black? You wear a lot of it. You know Max said that if someone wears a lot of black then they are most likely emo." Ari asked like his millionth question.

"I'm not emo." I said flatly.

"Are you goth?" he shot of another question.

"No." I was getting slightly annoyed.

"Does Angel have a boyfriend?" That one surprised me.

"Aren't you to young for that stuff?" I asked seriously. He is what, only eight?

"I'm eight you know. It's not like I'm a baby." He said walking out of the stall. I rose my eyebrows at him, but he didn't seem to care about answering my questioning face. He ran out of the restroom and ran over to Gazzy and Angel. Something tells me I'm going to be seeing a lot of the Martinez family.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is short and that it took so long! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster and make it longer! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
